Divided (REWRITTEN)
by Aslan's Author
Summary: Can one Stranger really Divide the King's and Queens of Narnia, just when Narnia needs them most. Susan and OC pairing, Please read and review
1. The Kings and Queens Council

Divided

Chapter One

The Kings and Queens Council

The arrow hit the target dead in the centre, anyone who knew anything about Archery would admit that it was an excellent shot. The young woman stood in a small courtyard smiling to herself at her accuracy; she wore a lovely silk green dress with a small silver trim along the sleeves. She had long raven black hair and piercing ocean blue eyes, this woman just radiated with royalty, this was Queen Susan the Gentle.

She heard footsteps running behind her and turned to see a red bearded dwarf running towards her, he was wearing chainmail and a battle helmet. He stopped and immediately bowed to her but was panting through lack of breath.

"My Queen" he said

"Rise Rogan" Susan replied gently

The Dwarf stood back to his feet but still attempted to capture his breath, Susan was very fond of this Dwarf as he was very entertaining to watch although at his own expense. He was however a very loyal servant and soldier to the thrones of Narnia.

"High King Peter requests your presence at the council chambers, I am to escort you" Rogan explained.

Susan nodded and followed the Dwarf, herself and her siblings had been staying at the great castle of Anvard the capital of the country Archenland and home to King Lune and the throne of Archenland.

Susan and Rogan walked through the many hallways of the castle; they passed many guards as they walked. King Lune had ordered an increase of guards around the castle as tensions with the southern country Calormen across the great southern desert had been rising for a while.

Plus since the death of his beloved wife and the loss of his son Prince Cor, Lune had become more protective over his remaining son and heir Prince Corin who right now was nothing more than a happy and talkative six year old.

Eventually Susan and Rogan reached a huge wooden door, in the centre of the oak door sat a golden lion which gave Susan warmth as she looked upon the symbol. There were two Archenland soldiers guarding the door and bowed their heads as Rogan opened the door.

Susan followed Rogan into a small chamber which sat one single long table where every seat was full except one. Everybody looked at her as she entered; she nodded and smiled to the people in the room before she took the empty seat at the table.

"Thank you for joining us Queen Susan" said a man who sat at the head of the table, he was a large man with a kind face. He looked to be in his forties and looked to be a man who had seen a lot in his time, this was King Lune of Archenland.

"My pleasure King Lune" Susan replied nodding.

"Now as I was saying I have increased my patrols around Archenland, there are many villages which need to see our military presence due to the growing tensions between us and Calormen" Lune explained

"Do you believe the Tisroc will instigate war"? A young man asked he had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a grey tunic which matched well with the silver crown he wore on top of his dark hair, this was King Edmund the Just.

"I am not sure, but at this moment in time we must assume he will attempt an invasion" Lune replied.

"I feel we should not jump to conclusions until we are certain of all the facts" said another young man, he was a handsome man with golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a dark blue tunic which matched well with his eyes and was accompanied by a golden trim which matched the golden crown on his head. This was High King Peter the Magnificent.

Lune nodded then turned to another man who sat on the right of Susan, this was man was tall with broad shoulders. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Peter but he was older than the High King although only by about three years, this was the noble Lord Peridan a well-respected Lord and Knight.

"What is your view Lord Peridan"? Lune asked

"I believe that the Tisroc may attempt invasion, he will be tempted to strike war with Archenland and Narnia once again now that the White Witch is no more" Peridan replied wisely.

"Excuse me Lord Peridan, what do you mean by strike war with Archenland and Narnia again"? Asked a young girl who sat next to Edmund. She wore a lilac coloured dress and had long chestnut coloured hair which flowed down her back, her face was alive with happiness and kindness. This could only be Queen Lucy the Valiant.

"A long time ago your majesty before even Jadis returned to Narnia from the Wild Lands of the North, Calormen had attempted many times to invade our countries. However the Calormenes were stopped many times by Queen Swanwhite and her father before her King Gale the third" Peridan informed.

"Yes Lord Peridan but that was a long time ago and we cannot rely on any of those warriors for help, I feel we cannot prepare for war until a declaration of war has been made by the Tisroc" Peter said firmly

"I agree" Edmund added

"As do I" said Susan

"As do I" repeated Lucy

Lune looked grave at that, it was obvious he was afraid his country would fall under attack from the nearby country. However Peter was not going to let Lune suffer, he then stood up from his chair and rested a hand on Lune's shoulder.

"King Lune, I swear on the Lion's mane that if any act of war is made against your country from Calormen then you will have an ally in us" Peter said firmly

Lune smiled and stood up, he placed his hands on Peter's shoulders in a brotherly embrace. Peter smiled as did everyone else in the room. Since the Pevensie's first ascended to their thrones they had worked hard to bring peace to their country and renew the old alliances.

"Thank you my friend, if Narnia ever needs assistance you may call on us for aid" Lune replied

Peter nodded in acknowledgement as everybody else in the room stood as the council session was at an end. The Pevensie's, Lune, Peridan and the rest of the Archenland nobles exited the room excited for the grand feast and amazing ball which would be happening tonight.

* * *

The great hall of Anvard was magnificent, it wasn't as glorious as the great hall of Cair Paravel where the four thrones of Narnia were. However that did not stop the feast which was happening in the great hall look anything less than majestic.

King Lune sat at the centre of the high table, his young son Corin who was the Crown Prince of Archenland sat on his father's right. On his left Peter and his siblings sat in the place reserved for guests of honour.

There were tables struggling under the weight of so much food, a honey roasted pig sat at the centre, there were other meat dishes, fish dishes and a wide table full of every desert you can think of.

Susan smiled at the many different Narnian and Archenlander's dancing away the night, she saw Mr. Tumnus dancing with an Archenland woman and smiled at the scene.

She sipped her wine from Calormen as the men enjoyed their Archenland ale, she hoped her brothers wouldn't join Lune and Peridan in their usual drinking contest as they were returning home.

King Lune then stood up from his seat and announced that it was time for the monarchs to take to the dance floor. Peter and Edmund both stood up and extended their hands towards the two young nieces of Lune.

"Queen Susan will you accompany me on the dance floor"? Lune asked extending his hand

"I will be honoured King Lune" Susan replied gently taking his hand and allowing him to escort her to the dance floor.

The music turned to a slow gentle tune, Susan took Lune's hand and placed the other on his shoulder as he gripped her waist gently. They took off around the dance floor as many Narnian's and Archenlander's watched, Peter and Edmund were grinning stupidly at the Lune's nieces and Susan saw Lucy had arrived on the dance floor with Peridan.

The band continued to play as the different couples moved gracefully around the dance floor, Susan spotted Mr. and Mrs. Beaver happily dancing with each other in the corner of the dance floor and smiled at the pair.

Although Susan was happy she couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. She didn't know how she knew but she could sense something foul in the air, but what the Pevensie siblings didn't know was that events had been put in place which would effectively change their lives and the fate of Narnia forever.


	2. Returning Home

Chapter Two

Returning Home

After what felt like the hundredth dance Susan excused herself from the ball and headed to the balcony which overlooked the great city of Anvard. She breathed a sigh of relief and thought about how for the past six years they had been fighting hard for peace in Narnia.

For the first two years of their reign they had been fighting the last of the White Witch's army, eventually Peter and Edmund had led a successful siege against the Witch's castle. The last remnants of her army were defeated and the castle which signified darkness and evil for a hundred years was finally destroyed.

Susan still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, she didn't know what it was but there was something queer in the air. She attempted to put those fears out of her mind and focus on the treaty which had been signed today, she was happy that the alliances of old had been restored.

"My Queen" a voice sounded behind her

Susan turned to see an elderly woman standing there, she wore a long black cloak and didn't seem to be part of the Archenland nobility. The woman stared at Susan and that made her feel so uncomfortable.

"May I help you"? Susan asked hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

"No Susan the Gentle, it is me who may help you" the woman replied

"What are you talking about, Who are you"? Susan demanded

"My name is Alianora and I come to you tonight to warn you" she answered

"What are you talking about"?

Susan was scared, somehow this woman had gotten into the great hall where it was obvious she was not permitted. Susan wished she had her bow and arrows but one does not bring those things to a ball.

"They are returning to Narnia" Alianora answered cryptically

"Who is"? Susan asked

"The one who betrayed his country and the one who lost everything" Alianora replied

"Why are you telling me this"?

"Because gentle queen, one of them will change your life forever"

Alianora moved forward and gripped Susan's wrist in a cast iron grip, Susan gasped in pain and attempted to pull her wrist away but the elderly woman was surprisingly strong. However Alianora was suddenly pulled away from Susan forcing her to let go of her.

Susan looked to see Peridan standing there glaring at the woman, the woman glared back but she also seemed amused at the encounter. Peridan stood in front of Susan in a protective stance, he was not happy with the woman and it was obvious from the look he was now wearing on his face.

"You are forbidden to be in the city Alianora, we do not want any of your witchcraft here" Peridan growled

"Forgive me my lord, I just admire Anvard so much" Alianora replied with a bow

Peridan then nodded his head to a guard who came onto the balcony, he was completely dressed in chainmail and carried a large spear in his right hand. Alianora smiled and that infuriated Peridan even more.

"You will be escorted out of the city and if you ever return my mercy might reach its limits" Peridan informed with a commanding presence.

He then nodded to the guard who quickly grabbed Alianora by the elbow and dragged her away from the balcony. Peridan watched her go for a minute before he turned back to Susan and gave her a small comforting smile.

"I apologise for the incident my Queen" Peridan said with a small bow

"There is no need to apologise Peridan, she caused me no lasting damage" Susan replied with a smile of her own

Peridan gave a sigh of relief at that, although he was born and raised in Archenland he had become a loyal servant to Narnia and the Pevensie's. Susan was thinking about the words Alianora had said, who could be returning and how could one of them effect Susan's life forever.

"Who is she"? Susan asked

"She's a woman who claims she has the gift of sight, however I've never heard of one of her predictions coming true" Peridan explained

"Are you certain"? Susan asked

"Yes my Queen, you have nothing to worry about" Peridan replied

Susan smiled at that and gave a sigh of relief, tomorrow they would begin the journey back to Cair Paravel. She needed to put Alianora's words out of her mind and concentrate on being one of the monarchs and keeping an eye on the Calormen situation.

* * *

The sound of shouting and people running caused Susan to wake from her slumber, she slowly sat up and moved over to the window and looked into the courtyard. She saw many Narnians and Archenlander's running around saddling horses and sorting out wagons, Susan knew immediately what that meant; today was the day they began their journey home.

There was then a knock at the door, Susan told the person to enter and the door opened to reveal a dryad. She looked like a normal woman except she seemed to be a colour of a tree bark and had leaves growing out from her head and arms.

"Morning my Queen" the Dryad said bowing

"There is no need to bow Sila, I have told you that" Susan informed her with a small smile

"You are the Queen and I am your lady in waiting, it is tradition for a servant to bow to the monarch" Sila replied.

Susan admired the Narnian's the dedication to follow the old ways, however even though the Pevensie's had ruled Narnia for six years they still never got use to people bowing and calling them by their titles.

"Rise Sila there should be no formalities between us" Susan said firmly

"If that is what you desire my Queen" Sila replied rising

"Susan my name is Susan Sila" Susan responded firmly

Sila looked a little bit nervous at that, however she managed a small smile before she began getting Susan ready for the long journey home. She drew a bath and helped Susan undress and helped her into the hot steamy waters.

Susan felt all the knots unwind themselves, she loved baths and wished she could stay this relaxed forever. However the words from Alianora still plagued her mind, she wondered who could be returning.

There came another knock on the door and Susan called through the wood that she was not decent. However Lucy's voice drifted through the door which caused Susan to roll her eyes at her sister's poor timing, however she told Sila to open the door and allow Lucy to enter.

Lucy walked into wearing a beautiful orange dress, it seemed she was completely ready for the journey home. Her dagger and healing cordial were on her belt as always, the cordial held the juice of the fire flower which grows on the mountain of the sun. One drop of the juice could cure any injury.

"I can see you're ready to leave" Lucy said sarcastically

"I shall be ready soon, just let me get dressed" Susan replied with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Sila hurried forward with a towel and helped Susan out of the bath, she then proceeded to the beautifully carved wardrobe where many magnificent dresses hung ready to be worn by the Gentle Queen.

"Peter and Edmund are ready to go, also a pigeon arrived this morning sent from Cair Paravel" Lucy informed

"Who sent it"? Susan asked curious

"King Priham of Galma, he requests a meeting between us and his trusted ambassadors" Lucy explained.

Susan was surprised at that, Galma was a small island which sat only a few miles away from Narnia. Peter had explained that it was about the same distance between England and France back home, but she was curious they had only spoken to a few Galman travellers but they had never heard from the King before.

Galma was an independent nation despite its size, Susan wondered what the King wanted to discuss with them and wondered why he would send his ambassadors to deal in his stead. Once Susan had chosen a sky blue dress with a white trim which went down the sides of the dress, she placed her magical horn to her belt and strapped her bow and quiver of arrows to her back.

Two Minotaur's entered the room with bows to the two queens, they began packing all of Susan's possessions and proceeded to carry them down to the many wagons waiting in the courtyard below.

* * *

Susan and Lucy walked into the courtyard and saw Peridan riding a handsome looking white horse. He rode between the wagons shouting orders to the Narnians and Archenlander's who were loading them, Peridan was a loyal knight and lived at Cair Paravel with the Pevensie's and had done for past three years.

Peter and Edmund walked towards them, they had their crowns on their heads and their swords by their sides. Peter's sword was named Rhindon and was made by Father Christmas himself and was a sword made only for a King to wield.

Edmund's sword was not as grand, it had been made by the armourers of Aslan's army during the Winter Revolution. Edmund had named the sword Biter, it was a simple name but it had been named due to Edmund's fondness of the wolves which made up his Western Patrol.

"Are my two lovely sisters ready for the journey"? Peter asked

"Why yes we are brother, we are looking forward to being back in the comfort of Cair Paravel once again" Susan replied

"Unfortunately we still have five days until we reach the Cair" Edmund added

"Have you decided our route"? Lucy asked

"We have indeed, once we cross into Narnia from the southern passage we will head to the dancing lawn which will take two days, then we have a day's ride to the Stone Table, then we will head to the river rush and follow that to Cair Paravel which should take two days it is the shortest route" Peter explained.

Susan and Lucy nodded and proceeded to their horses which waited for them, after bidding farewell to King Lune and Prince Corin they all climbed onto their steeds. Peter mounted a black horse which seemed to show the power of her brother, Edmund climbed up on his trusty chestnut coloured horse Phillip, Lucy climbed onto a bay coloured horse while Susan mounted a white coloured horse which she had to admit had a lovely coat.

The gates of Anvard rose and the Pevensie's left the city with their entire court following behind, Peridan was in charge of guarding the rear of the party while the General of the Narnian army the Centaur Orieus was placed in charge of riding ahead with a few of his kinsman as a scouting party.

After a few hours the party had become quiet, there was the occasional chatter but for most part it was silent as they passed the mountains of Archenland and exited chasm into the southern lands of Narnia.

They would make camp in the cherry tree forest before continuing onto the dancing lawn, Susan rode along enjoying the scenery of the great land. She never thought she could ever be a ruler of a land like this and still wondered what the great lion Aslan saw in her to make her a Queen.

Susan then saw something in the distance from the corner of her eye, she looked to see what looked like somebody on a horse riding in the distance. She wondered who it could be as people riding on horses weren't that common in Narnia.

She at first thought the person was following them and thought about informing Peter and Edmund, however something stopped her from speaking as the person disappeared from view and Susan couldn't help but think about Alianora's words. She just hoped that she made the right decision by not alerting Peter and Edmund and hoped even more that the person was not following them.


	3. Skirmish at the Stone Table

Chapter Three

Skirmish at the Stone Table

Susan stood staring at the magnificent arch which stood in front of the stone table; six years ago Susan had witnessed the miracle of Aslan returning to life. She could never forget that moment and she knew she never would for as long as she lived.

She turned back and looked at their camp, Peridan and General Orieus had patrols and scouting parties around making sure no enemies could sneak in. They hadn't really had any enemies but there were still supporters of the witch somewhere in the northern country Ettinsmoor and they would want to get their hands on the Pevensie's

"Susan" a voice said

Susan looked to see Lucy walking towards her accompanied by Mr. Tumnus; Lucy was still fascinated by this place as it gave everyone a strange connection to Aslan. The great lion's blood was spilt on this table and this was the spot where he made the sacrifice for Edmund.

"How are you Lucy"? Susan asked

"I'm fine, just can't wait to get back to the Cair" Lucy replied

Susan nodded as she too wanted nothing more than to return home, tomorrow they would leave the stone table and proceed to the river rush which they will then follow all the way until they reach the great castle at the eastern shore.

Susan and Lucy stood to look once again at the stone table, the sun was beginning to set and soon the fires of the camp would be lit. Susan watched the sunset but glimpsed something out of the corner of her eye, she looked down to one of the many woods surrounding the hill of the stone table and saw a hooded figure sitting on a horse watching them.

Susan swore it was the same person who she had seen a few days ago, it seemed whoever this person was they were definitely following the entire party.

"My Queen's your brothers say dinner is being served"! Peridan shouted from the bottom of the hill.

Susan and Lucy turned to look at Peridan and nodded their answer, Lucy and Tumnus immediately began walking down the hill while Susan turned back to the rider and saw that the person was no longer there.

"Su, is everything alright"? Lucy called

"Yes everything's fine" Susan replied as she looked around for the person but there was no sign.

Susan eventually walked away from the stone table and wondered who the person was and why did they seem to be following her family, she thought about maybe telling Peter and Edmund about the person but something in the back of her mind stopped her.

* * *

That night a bonfire was lit in the centre of the camp, a long wooden table had been erected for the Pevensie's and Peridan to sit. Meals were placed in front of them and they happily spoke of many different things.

"You're Majesties" Tumnus said approaching the table and bowing to them

"Mr. Tumnus, please rise" Peter ordered

Tumnus rose and smiled at the four; they had changed the lives of himself and all Narnians with their arrival. Tumnus didn't know what would happen to Narnia without the four monarchs and didn't want to imagine what could happen.

"Your Majesties allow me to introduce the official court minstrel, master Paval"! Tumnus shouted

A younger faun walked into the middle of the camp, everybody stopped to look at him. He wore a bright yellow tunic which seemed to capture everyone's attention; he brought him a beautifully carved wooden lute.

"Good evening to your majesties and good evening to everyone else, tonight let me take you back in time where justice and brotherhood ruled the land; let me take you back to the time of the High Protector"!

The Pevensie's looked confused at that as they had never of anyone with the title of High Protector. Paval quickly tuned his lute and cleared his throat before he began the camp's entertainment.

_A long time ago Narnia was in mourning_

_The death of great King Gale had begun a new era dawning _

_The beautiful Queen Swanwhite took the throne which was met with much rejoicing _

_The news of a Calormen invasion soon reached the Queen_

_The young new Queen marched her army to meet this threat_

_But they were not alone as the great lion Aslan sent help so this challenge could be met_

_A warrior was sent to lead Narnia to victory_

_He defeated the Calormenes and sent them running home_

_From then onwards he lived to serve the throne_

_He became the High Protector and began his great defence_

_His legend grew as he defeated armies, killed monsters and saved many lives_

_He led an invasion of the north and took the great giant city of Ruinous _

_He next sacked the great castle of Harfang and defeated the giants good and proper_

_The white witch returned to Narnia and Civil war soon began_

_The High Protector could have won but was betrayed _

_His time in Narnia had ended as he soon disappeared _

_The Narnians have never forgotten him and hope he will return_

_And when he does he will do his duty and defend Narnia once again_

Paval finished the tale on a high note, everyone applauded as Paval bowed low to the Pevensie's and the crowd. Paval then straightened up and opened his mouth to thank everyone when an arrow suddenly hit him the chest causing his eyes to open wide and blood to drip from his mouth.

He collapsed on the floor accompanied by screams from the crowd; the Pevensie's all stood up shocked at what had happened. Peter shouted for the guards as he drew Rhindon from his sheath, Edmund followed suit and drew Biter.

They ran forward to Paval's body and turned as they heard shouting, they turned to see many hideous and evil creatures heading towards the camp. Peridan drew his broad sword and with General Orieus beside him led the guards behind the two King's.

"Guards form up"! Peter commanded

The guards drew their weapons and stood firmly behind their monarch's, Susan and Lucy watched as the guards formed their defence of the camp. Tumnus grabbed both the Queen's hands and began dragging them away from the approaching creatures.

"Who are they"! Lucy shouted

"It seems there supporters of the Witch"! Tumnus replied

The rest of the court began to run to the other end of the camp praying to Aslan that the two King's and their soldiers would successfully protect them. However Susan suddenly stopped and realised that she had left her bow and arrows and her horn in her tent.

She began running back ignoring the calls of Lucy and Tumnus, she spotted the beavers running away from the approaching creatures and seemed to be ushering the other Narnians away from the danger.

"Archers"! Peter yelled from the front

Susan saw a few archers release their arrows which connected with some of the creatures but the rest continued to run. The creatures ran straight into the soldiers, Peter and Edmund disappeared in the battle which was now happening.

Susan entered her tent and quickly grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows; she attached her horn to her belt and ran back into the camp which had now turned into complete chaos. She spotted Edmund slashing a Cyclops through its torso and then turned around to block a strike from a Minotaur.

Susan loaded her bow and fired an arrow which connected with a Boggle which was a grotesque Goblin like creature; she heard a scream and turned to see a black dwarf pointing his sword at Lucy was on the floor.

Susan fired another arrow which connected with the dwarf's back; Tumnus pulled Lucy up from the floor and pulled her into hug. Susan ran over to make sure that Lucy was okay, however a goblin ran out from the battle and started slicing at them with short sword.

Susan tried to load her bow but she had to quickly duck and roll out of the way, she heard Lucy scream and looked up to see the goblin pointing the blade at her. Tumnus however grabbed the goblin but the blade was slashed across the arm causing blood to shoot from the wound.

The goblin turned back to Lucy and raised his sword, Susan screamed as the sword was brought down towards her sister. Suddenly two white feathered arrows came out of nowhere and pierced the goblin's chest.

Susan looked around but couldn't see anyone else with a bow, she moved over to Lucy and made sure that she was okay. Tumnus kneeled down beside her trying to put pressure on the wound which was gushing with blood.

"We have to get you two out of here" Tumnus shouted

"We can't leave Peter and Edmund" Lucy screamed bravely

"They know what they're doing" Tumnus replied

Another two Boggles came began running towards them but were intercepted by Peridan who easily cut down the Boggles with his broad sword. He ran towards them and quickly kneeled down beside them.

"Your majesties, your brothers have commanded me to get you to safety" Peridan explained

"No Peridan we can't leave them" Lucy screamed

"Please Queen Lucy I urge you to come with me" Peridan said holding out her hand

Susan looked at the battle going on around them, she knew her brothers wouldn't want them to stay and knew that if she stayed her brothers would never stop going on about it. However Susan knew that she had to get Lucy out of here.

"Okay Peridan let's get out of here" Susan said nodding to him

Peridan nodded back and began leading the way through the camp, Susan pushed Lucy in front of her and Tumnus followed behind them still holding his arm. They moved quickly through the camp, Peridan managed to fight off anyone who attempted to harm the queens.

One goblin came out of the battle and charged straight at Susan but once again a white feathered arrow came out of nowhere and hit the goblin straight in the forehead. Susan looked around but again could see nobody standing near her with a bow.

They kept on going until they reached the end of the camp, there was a forest which they began to head towards but they were followed by two goblins and a Minotaur. Peridan turned and stood in a protective stance ready to defend the queens; however the two goblins had bows and fired two black arrows which both connected with Peridan's chest causing him to fall back against a tree.

Tumnus bravely picked up Peridan's fallen sword and charged at the Minotaur who easily blocked the strike with a battle strike and shoved the poor faun aside causing him to hit his head on a rock and become unconscious.

Lucy rushed to Peridan's side who was growling in pain from the arrows in his chest, the two goblins rushed at Lucy but Susan jumped on one of the goblins causing both of them to tumble down the hill and land somewhere further in the forest while Lucy was forced to stand alone against the second goblin and the minotaur.

* * *

Susan staggered back to her feet and looked around the darkened trees; she heard a growl and saw the goblin slowly stand up. Susan didn't hesitate and began running through the forest.

The goblin drew a dagger and began running after Susan, however rustling in the trees alerted Susan to other people running and soon spotted four other goblins bursting through the trees and join the chase.

Susan kept running, she wished she could turn around and shoot the goblins but she would never be able to reload in enough time to shoot them all. She kept running, but soon her legs were starting to tire and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep running for much longer.

Her luck finally reached out when she tripped over a small rock and went sprawling into the ground, she turned around to see five goblins all standing over her with their swords pointed directly at her throat, she started praying to Aslan for help as she closed her eyes as she saw the swords coming towards her to end her life.


	4. A Mysterious Stranger

Chapter Four

A Mysterious Stranger

The goblins approached, all of them wore sick smiles upon their lips. Susan opened her eyes wondering why they had not yet delivered the killing blow. One of the goblins put his blade on her neck and very slowly cut through her skin leaving a bloody cut in her skin.

Susan gritted her teeth as she did not want to give the goblins any satisfaction; however that made it worse as the goblin stabbed the blade straight into her shoulder causing her to scream out.

"That's it usurper, show your pain" the goblin whispered, revealing in Susan's misery

Susan prayed to Aslan for it to stop, but it didn't seem the goblins wanted to. The goblin kept his blade in her shoulder; he twisted the blade causing Susan to once again scream out in pain.

"Enough of this, kill her now" another goblin shouted

"No she is one of four who took the throne from her imperial majesty, she deserves to suffer" The lead goblin snarled

He continued to twist his sword causing Susan to shout out in agony, she didn't know how long she could take this torture. The goblin pulled the blade from her shoulder and then stabbed it into the other shoulder causing Susan to scream out in pain for what seemed like the hundredth time already.

The blade was twisted into her wound causing her scream once again, the goblin soon pulled the sword out and then in one quick motion had slashed the blade across her right leg causing a gash to open and blood to pour out.

"Okay you've had your fun, now finish her"! Another goblin shouted

The goblin raised his sword up and hovered it over her heart, however before he even had a chance to plunge the blade down into her chest a white feathered arrow came out of nowhere and hit the goblin straight in the throat.

The goblin's eyes rolled back in his head and hit the floor dead, the other goblins looked around in panic as two more arrows came out from the surrounding trees and connected with two more goblins leaving only two left.

One of the goblins then quickly ran forward ready to deliver the killing blow but as the blade came down it was met by the blade of a sword blocking its path. Susan looked up to see a man wearing a travelling cloak and a hood which hid his face, Susan saw a flash of green underneath the hood but didn't have enough time to see what it was.

The man quickly detached his sword from the goblins and quickly slashed it through his torso causing the goblin to hit the floor dead. He moved forward ready to engage the last remaining goblin, he brought his sword down upon the goblin but was met by the goblins blade in defence. The goblin then drew a dagger and sliced the hooded man in the side causing him to growl in pain.

The goblin smiled at the wound he had inflicted but it wasn't enough, the man quickly knocked the sword out of the goblins hand and then sliced off the hand which held the dagger causing the goblin to scream. The man then swung his sword hard and with one stroke the goblins head was separated from its shoulders.

The man put a hand to his side and pulled it away to see it stained with blood. He growled again who turned to look mat Susan who was watching him, however she could feel herself beginning to pass out. The man approached her and kneeled down next to her, Susan looked at the hood and saw amazing emerald green eyes staring back at her before darkness took her.

* * *

Lucy had her hand firmly on Peridan's arm as he struggled to breath, the arrows in his chest were causing blood to flow like a river down his chest and Lucy knew he didn't have long. The goblin and the minotaur approached getting to ready to kill the young queen and her trusted knight, Mr. Tumnus was still unconscious on the ground and Lucy knew he would not be able to help her.

The Minotaur raised his battle axe while the goblin raised his sword, Lucy drew her dagger from her belt which caused the Minotaur and the goblin to laugh at her small attempt at defence.

However their laughter soon stopped as blades pierced both of their torsos causing them to hit the floor dead, Lucy looked to see her brothers with cuts and bruises across their faces but apart from that they looked unscathed.

They rushed to Lucy and Peridan, their concerned looks showed their fear at the situation. Lucy pulled out her cordial and nodded to Edmund who quickly pulled the arrows out of his chest accompanied by screams from Peridan.

Lucy then opened Peridan's mouth a poured a drop from her cordial onto his tongue, immediately his breathing improved and he gave a small thankful smile to the valiant queen before he fell unconscious.

"Lucy where is Susan"? Edmund asked

"She fell down the hill with a goblin" Lucy replied with tears beginning to form

She then spotted Tumnus's unconscious body and quickly ran towards him, she placed a drop from the cordial onto his lips. She waited a few anxious seconds before he coughed and gently opened his eyes, he smiled when he saw Lucy's face and Lucy smiled back just happy to see him alright.

"Pete we have to go and find Susan" Edmund said firmly

"Ed it's too dark out there and we don't know how many more of them are out there" Peter argued.

"Peter she's out there all by herself"! Edmund shouted

"Edmund you are a king, we have the rest of the camp to see to"

"So you're saying we have to leave her out there"! Edmund yelled in reply

"Edmund we cannot risk the safety of the rest of the camp, now we will have to hope that Aslan will protect her; we will send a search party at first light" Lucy informed standing up with her hands firmly on her hips.

Edmund finally nodded understanding that his duties as King must become the first priority, he also knew that trying to search for Susan now would be a risk especially during the dark. Peter put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder as he too wanted his sister safe, they could only hope that Aslan would watch over his sister.

"Now you two carry Peridan back to his tent, he needs to rest" Lucy ordered

The kings both nodded and bent down to each grab an arm, they lifted him up and put his arms around their shoulders and then started heading back into the camp and to Peridan's tent.

Lucy then asked for help carrying Tumnus to his, two satyrs' quickly ran up and pulled Tumnus from the ground and hurried off towards the camp. Lucy turned back to the darkened woods which made her feel scared, she hoped Susan would be alright as she couldn't lose her sister.

"_Aslan please watch over Susan and protect her from any harm" _Lucy thought

* * *

Susan slowly opened her eyes to see stars sparkling in the night sky, she remembered the incident with the goblins and expected pain to explode around her body but none came. She looked over and saw that her blood could be seen through her dress, she hurriedly pulled down her dress to inspect her shoulder and saw it perfectly fine.

There was no wound whatsoever but just smooth skin like normal, she at first thought that her family had found her and Lucy had come to her aid with her magical cordial. However when she sat up she found herself in the middle of the forest where a small fire had been lit.

She looked across the fire and saw a man with dark brown hair and amazing green eyes pulling a needle and thread through a wound in his side. He wasn't looking at her so she decided to slowly start crawling away, he didn't notice her which caused her to start moving away faster.

"I suggest you stay close to the fire" the man said looking at her

Susan turned and faced him, he looked younger than she thought probably about eighteen just like her; his eyes were an emerald green and as Susan stared into them she could see that they both seemed to be full of anger and sadness and she was immediately nervous in his presence.

"I need to return to my family" Susan replied in defence

"It's not wise to do that until sunrise, there may be more of those creatures out there" the man answered.

"Who were they"?

"The last remnants of the white witch's army, they are the ones you and your siblings drove into Ettinsmoor" the man explained

"How do you know all this"? Susan asked suspiciously

"I know a lot of things" he replied cryptically

He returned to pulling the needle and thread through his wound causing him to grimace, Susan felt pity as she looked at him and realised that he was right about how it will be dangerous to go walking through the woods with followers of the white witch around.

She walked towards him, she spotted a sword sheathed next to him and a bow and a quiver of white feathered arrows as well. She realised that he was the one who had saved her and Lucy during the battle.

She kneeled down beside him trying not to blush at his bare torso, she gently touched his hand and looked into his eyes. He looked at her surprised at her actions however she ignored his look and just took the needle from his hand and began threading the wound.

"Thank you for saving my life" she whispered

"My pleasure" he replied giving her a small smile

"How did my injuries heal"? She asked

He reached over and picked up a small bottle and showed her the red liquid within it, Susan instantly recognised it as juice of a fire flower. She was surprised as she had never seen another bottle apart from the cordial belonging to sister.

She finished the stitching and gave him a small smile, he inspected the wound and nodding showing he approved of her stitching. He said his thanks and pulled a black tunic covering his bare torso.

Susan sat down and watched him as he pulled out a dagger and began whittling away on a stick he picked up from the ground. It seemed that he didn't want to speak to her and she wondered why he was in Narnia and why did he save her and her sister.

"Who are you"? Susan asked

"I'm nobody, just a man wandering the world" he replied, however Susan had the feeling that he wasn't being honest with her.

"It seems your handy with a sword and bow, we could use someone like you at Cair Paravel" Susan said trying to get him to enter into a proper conversation.

"I do not follow Kings or Queens, not even gentle ones" he answered

Susan narrowed her eyes at that, he was beginning to irritate her. She was thankful to him that he saved her life but she wondered why didn't he want to speak with her and why did he seem to want to distance himself.

"It's late I suggest you get some sleep, tomorrow I'll return you to your family" he said

Susan nodded and turned over on her side, he carried on whittling not wanting to sleep it seemed. After everything that had happened Susan was afraid of closing her eyes, however she surprisingly felt safe in the stranger's presence and she closed her eyes somehow knowing that he would be watching over her.


	5. The Warning

Chapter Five

The Warning

The sun rose over the land of Narnia, the camp at the stone table was preparing to move out and begin looking for Susan. Everyone was still shook up as Paval and many more Narnians had died in the skirmish while more were severely injured.

Peter had attached Rhindon to his hip and prayed to Aslan that Susan was safe, those terrifying creatures tried really hard to kill all four of them last night and were not easily repelled.

He then left his tent and climbed onto his black horse, Edmund was on Phillip right at the front of the party shouting orders to the soldiers. Peter knew he was frightened and understood what his younger brother was going through, Peter rode to the front and stopped his horse right next to Edmund.

"Edmund, I'm sure Susan's fine" he said trying to comfort him

"How do you know"? He asked in reply

"I don't, but we have to have faith in Aslan"

Edmund nodded at Peter's words and turned Phillip around so he could see the forest where his sister was. They heard another horse approaching and both turned to see Lucy riding her bay coloured horse towards them; she wore her dagger and cordial on her belt as always and had a look of pure determination on her face.

"Are we ready to leave"? She asked her brothers

"Yes, we will start on the south side of the forest and the begin moving east" Peter explained

"I suggest we split up, the more ground we cover then a better chance of finding Susan we have" Lucy replied

"No Lucy, it's too dangerous we don't know if any more of those creatures are out there" Edmund shot back immediately

"Edmund this about the safety of Susan, It makes more sense for us to split up" Lucy argued

Edmund was about to retaliate when they heard a whinny of a horse and looked up to see Peridan riding towards them. They were surprised at his appearance, after everything that had happened the night before they expected him to be resting.

"I will be happy to accompany Queen Lucy during the search your majesties" he said bowing his head

"Peridan why are you not resting"? Peter asked

"I do not need any rest due to Queen Lucy's magical healing and I do serve the throne and therefore wish to serve it by finding Queen Susan" Peridan explained.

"Very well Peridan, we will split up" Peter said

Everyone nodded, including Edmund who nodded a bit reluctantly. They looked around at the people at the camp who would be staying behind while the search was taking place, Peter had already ordered some of the soldiers to remain behind and guard the camp.

"What's the plan"? Edmund asked

"I will search the northern parts of the forest, Ed you will take the west, Lucy and Peridan you will take the east and Orieus will take the south" Peter commanded

Everyone nodded and soon they had chosen their amount of soldiers and had agreed to return to camp within two hours. They each left the camp praying to the great lion that Susan was alive and well.

* * *

Susan slowly opened her eyes to be met with sunlight shining into her face; she rolled over and slowly sat up. She looked around the tiny camp where she had spent the night. There was no sign of the stranger she had met last night, his weapons had gone and she thought at first that he had left her until she heard rustling in the trees behind her.

She grabbed her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed, the stranger exited from the trees his emerald green eyes which had captivated her last night seemed to shine even during the day. He carried a bow in one hand and a pair of rabbits which he had obviously hunted in the other.

"Good morning" he said

"Morning" Susan replied

"Would you like some breakfast or would you prefer to shoot me"? He asked nodding towards her loaded bow

She slowly lowered embarrassed at having pointed her weapon at him, he did not seem bothered by it however he just walked forward and placed the bow down the floor and proceeded to relight the fire and began to prepare the rabbits for eating.

"I thought you were going to return me to my family"

"I will, but first breakfast" he replied

Susan watched as he pulled a dagger from his belt and began skinning the rabbits; Susan wondered why he wasn't returning her to her family straight away. She saw that his face turned to that of pain for a few seconds as he moved and remembered the wound he had received defending her from the hideous goblins the night before.

"How is your injury"? She asked

"Painful, but it's nothing I'm not used to" he replied

"Why don't you just take some the fire flower juice"? She questioned remembering the bottle he showed her last night

"I prefer to keep the wounds, it helps me learn from my mistakes" he answered

Susan would have been surprised at that; however she had heard many knights and soldiers brag about their war wounds that they had kept remembering the honour of fighting on the battlefield. She guessed that he was one of those people after seeing his skill with a sword and a bow, but he seemed different from any swordsman she had ever encountered.

"You're a soldier aren't you"?

"I have seen war, I have fought and killed in battle yes but that was a long time ago" he answered not looking at her.

"A long time ago, but you look my age"?

"Anything can happen in Narnia" he replied

Susan rolled her eyes and turned away from him, she had had enough of his answers as it wasn't getting her anywhere. She looked at the sun which was shining through the canopy of leaves above her and listened to the songs of the birds, somewhere she knew her family was searching for her just she just wished all of them were unhurt.

* * *

After a helping of warm rabbit stew, the stranger put out the fire and began to get ready. He placed a brown travelling cloak onto his back and tied it around his neck. Susan placed her bow and quiver of arrows on her back and her horn on her belt.

The stranger whistled into the air and soon a chocolate coloured horse came through the trees and stopped in front of his owner. The stranger stroked the horse and whispered into his ear.

He then climbed up on the steed and offered out his hand for Susan to take, she hesitated for a few seconds but soon gently held his hand and with surprising strength he pulled her onto the horse behind him.

She gently wrapped her arms around his body as he kicked the horse and began galloping through the woods. She wondered if her family was out there looking for her and wondered where he would take her, she didn't know his name or intentions but there was something about him which showed her that he could be trusted.

* * *

Lucy was riding her horse through the woods frantically searching for her sister, they had been searching for nearly two hours and soon she knew they had to return to the camp otherwise Peter and Edmund would be searching for her as well.

"Susan"! She called hoping somewhere her sister could hear her

"I'm sorry your highness but there seems to be so sign of Queen Susan" Peridan informed

"I won't give up Peridan, she is my sister and I will find her" Lucy replied with a look of pure determination on her face.

"I understand that she is your sister and you want her to remain safe but High King Peter made his orders clear, we must return to the camp it's been nearly two hours" Peridan insisted.

"Peridan my sister has been more like a mother to all of us since we arrived in Narnia, she has given us advice, looked after us when we were ill, comforted us when we were upset and is always the one to keep calm and have a cool head in the worst situations" Lucy replied with fire burning in her eyes.

Peridan nodded understanding the need that the young Queen had to find her older sister, everyone knew how close the four monarchs were and he couldn't help but pray to Aslan that one day he would have family that cared for each other just as the Pevensie's do.

"Susan"! Lucy called again as she led her party further into the woods forgetting about the orders of her brothers and focusing entirely on finding Susan.

* * *

The horse rode tirelessly through the trees, the stranger kept his horse galloping at speed causing Susan to tighten the grip she had on his body. She wondered if he was going to take her straight back to the stone table and it seemed that he was riding in that direction.

Susan couldn't believe how deep in the forest she had been, she didn't realise how far she had gotten from the stone table and was thankful to Aslan that this mysterious man had found her and saved her.

They kept on riding for a while until suddenly the stranger just stopped the horse dead in the middle of the woods. He signalled her to be quiet and began trying to peer through the many trees.

"Get down" he eventually said

"Excuse me"? Susan asked confused

"I said get down, this is as far as I need to take you" he informed firmly

Susan sensed his tone and quickly dismounted the horse; she looked around the woods in confusion not understanding why he was leaving her here after he promised to return her to her siblings.

"I don't understand, you told me last night that you would return me to my family"! She yelled completely outraged that he had broken his promise to her.

"Well you do have a ferocious temper for a gentle queen" he mocked

"How dare you, I've never been this insulted in all my life"!

"Then you must have lived a sheltered life" he retorted in a bored tone

Susan couldn't believe it, he had saved her from certain death and for that she would be ever grateful but she was beginning to dislike him as a person. He was rude, sarcastic, had no respect and seemed uncaring about how his insults were affecting her.

"So you insult me and break your promise, I can now tell that you are no man of honour" she spat

He looked straight her and Susan saw something in his green eyes, it was sadness and anger. She felt a twinge of pity for him as she looked in those eyes and wondered what could happen to make someone lose all forms of happiness and joy.

"No I don't, not anymore" he replied quietly

"I didn't mean what I said, I reacted without thinking" Susan began hurriedly

"It's fine, now Queen Susan I believe I hear voices searching for you" he said

Susan listened and heard her name being called through the trees, it was a female voice and she knew immediately that it belonged to Lucy. She began running through the trees but stopped and turned back to the stranger who was watching her.

"Thank you again, I will forever be indebted to you" Susan said

"No need Gentle Queen, however allow me to give you one piece of advice" he replied

"Of course, please what advice do you wish to give me"? She asked surprised

"Do not trust the Galmans" he said firmly before he kicked his horse and rode through the trees and disappeared from view.

Susan stood staring at the trees pondering on his warning, how did he know the Galmans were sending ambassadors and why did he not want them trusted. She heard Lucy's voice again and turned and began running up a slope, Lucy's voice seemed to be getting nearer and Susan had never been so excited to hear her little sister.

"Lucy"! She shouted

She reached the top of the slope and saw many Narnians walking through the forest; they all noticed her and immediately bowed. She recognised them as soldiers of Narnia and thanked Aslan that she was now definitely safe.

"Lucy"! She shouted once again

She heard the whinny of a horse and saw Lucy riding her bay coloured horse come riding through the trees. When Lucy saw her sister her face broke into a wide smile and she quickly galloped her horse over to her, she dismounted and threw herself into Susan's arms.

"Thank Aslan your safe" Lucy said squeezing Susan hard

Another horse whinnied and Susan saw Peridan ride towards her on his white horse, he too look relieved at seeing Susan. He stopped his horse in front of them and bowed his head towards his Queen.

"It is good to see you well your majesty" he said

"You to Lord Peridan, how are you faring"? She asked

"I am well thanks to Queen Lucy and her magical cordial"

Susan nodded and looked at Lucy; she kissed her sister on the forehead and was so happy to be with her again. Lucy smiled back and squeezed Susan's hand just thankful that her older sister was standing in front of her.

"What happened"? Lucy asked

"I was saved Lu, I was saved by the most mysterious and captivating man I have ever met" Susan answered

She turned back and looked through the trees, she spotted a chocolate coloured horse in the distance and saw that the stranger was watching her; he gave her a wave before he turned around rode away leaving Susan wondering if she will ever see him again.


	6. Planning and Plotting

Chapter Six

Planning and Plotting

Susan had never been so happy to see Narnian tents and Narnian flags as she entered the camp, Peter and Edmund immediately ran forward and pulled Susan into a rib cracking hug, they both seemed on the verge of tears as was Susan.

"Thank Aslan your safe" Peter exclaimed

"It's good to be home" Susan replied with a beaming smile

"What happened to you"? Edmund asked

"That's a bit of a long story, I suggest we speak in the tent I have much to explain" Susan said

"Good idea" Edmund replied

"General Orieus" Peter shouted

The centaur came galloping up to the four monarchs and bowed to the Kings and Queens, he had been a loyal servant of theirs since they met him all those years ago in Aslan's camp. He had been by Peter and Edmund's side during their war against the last of the Witch's army and could always be counted upon to help defend Narnia.

"Yes my liege"?

"General take a patrol out, take only Narnians with four legs we need to search around and make sure the rest of those creatures have gone" Peter explained

"Yes your majesty" Orieus answered

"And send Sallowpad, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Tumnus and Grypus to my tent" Peter commanded

"Yes your majesty" Orieus repeated

The centaur then rode off to carry out the High King's orders; Peter led his siblings and Peridan back to his tent. There were many different Narnian soldiers running around the camp, Peter had made sure they were on guard for any more attacks; he had made sure that the camp was now well defended.

They entered into the High King's tent which was the biggest in the camp; a luxury bed was placed at the centre accompanied by a magnificent rug which covered the entire floor. The tent was spacious and luxurious and was most definitely fit to be a Monarch's temporary accommodation.

There was a small table where food and drink had been placed, Peter took a seat on the chair and watched his siblings. They waited in silence until the flaps of the tent opened and Tumnus entered followed by the Beavers, Sallowpad the raven and Grypus the Griffin.

"You sent for us your majesty" Sallowpad said bowing the best way a raven can do

"Yes, Sallowpad I need you take all the birds in the camp and head north I need you to report if you see any of those creatures" Peter ordered

"Of course sire, I will leave right away" Sallowpad replied exiting the tent

"Grypus round up the griffins and fly around the southern lands and around the lantern waste, report back if you find anything"

"Yes your majesty" Grypus said following Sallowpad out of the tent

Peter then turned to Susan; everybody else watched him and then turned to her. It was obvious that everyone was glad that Susan had been found and that she was safe, but it was obvious that everyone wanted to know what had happened.

"Susan, tell us what happened" Peter said gently

Susan was expecting that and knew that she couldn't deny them this explanation, so she began her tale of being chased into the woods by the goblins and being saved by the mysterious man.

Everyone was quiet as Susan explained what had happened, they hung onto every word and once it was done everyone still remained quiet as they pondered on the stranger's parting words. Peter and Edmund looked more worried than anyone; something bad was going to happen they just didn't know what.

"Did he say why we shouldn't trust the Galmans"? Edmund asked

"No, he just warned not to trust them" Susan answered

Everyone became quiet again; the Galman ambassadors were expected to arrive in a few days' time. They couldn't turn them back without having any just cause to do so, that could result in more problems for them.

"So what do we do"? Lucy asked

"There's nothing we can do, we have no proof to suggest the Galmans of foul play" Peridan said

Everyone turned to Peter, as High King he had the overall say and it was his decision that everyone craved. However he sat staring into space not looking at anyone, nobody interrupted his thought but allowed him to carry on.

"We will carry on to Cair Paravel and carry on as normal, when the ambassadors arrive we will act accordingly but we will keep an eye on them and be aware of any foul play that may occur" he explained slowly

"Is that wisest thing to do Peter"? Susan asked

"We have no other choice, we can't trust the word of a man who doesn't even tell us his name" Peter replied

"But he saved my life" Susan countered

"And for that I am eternally grateful, but I still can't trust him"

Everyone had to admit that it was the right decision; although the stranger had told them not to trust the Galmans he had not given them a reason to do so. Therefore they agreed to press on to Cair Paravel the next day and would prepare for the arrival of the Galman ambassadors.

* * *

The waves crashed against the shore causing a spray of salty water to hit the sandy white beaches. The Island nation of Galma was a beautiful land with small villages dotted around the island and at the centre stood a glorious city and castle. This was the city of Varona, the capital city of Galma and the home of the throne of the island nation.

King Priham was standing on the balcony of his throne room watching his kingdom; he had silver hair showing his many years pulled back into a ponytail, his hair was matched by the silver beard he had on his face. However the thing that stood out the most was the jagged scar that ran from his forehead to his lip on the left side of his face causing his left eye to have turned completely milk white.

He heard the great doors open and turned back into the hall to see a male and female walking towards him. The male bowed his head to the king but the female walked forward and kissed Priham on the cheek.

"Father" she said, she had long brown hair which had been curled and wore a lovely orange dress. This was Princess Lucille, the second child of King Priham.

"My beautiful daughter, thank you for coming" Priham whispered

"Of course father" Lucille replied

Priham then turned to the male who was watching the scene before him; he had red hair which reached his shoulders. He wore a bright white tunic and had a sword at his hip. This was Prince Patricluis; he was the crown prince of Galma and heir to the throne.

"Father" he said quite firmly

"Your still upset I see" Priham replied

"I still think I should accompany the ambassadors to Narnia" Patricluis snarled

"No, none of us will go to Narnia until it is time" he answered firmly

"But father"! Patricluis protested

Priham quickly backhanded his son straight across the face sending him to the floor; Patricluis could feel blood flowing from his now cut lip. Priham was glaring at him with so much hatred it was hard to believe that they were family.

Priham moved forward and grabbed his son by the throat as Lucille watched on looking calm and not at all surprised at what had happened. Priham dragged his son back to his feet and held his throat firmly as he stared into his eyes.

"To think because you are prince you are fit to do everything for Galma, you can use a sword and a bow yes but you're not yet ready to be a king. For that reason Lord Primus shall be leading the delegation and I want to hear no more complaints from you"

Patricluis nodded at that and quickly took a step back from his furious father, Lucille walked forward and placed a hand on Priham's shoulder trying to get him to calm down. His breathing slowed and he turned away from his eldest child trying his best to quell his anger.

"Patricluis leave us now" Priham said

Patricluis didn't hesitate he just quickly bowed his head and left the room as fast as he could. Another man passed the prince as he left and walked over to where Priham stood with Lucille still with a hand on his shoulder.

The man had short red hair and small moustache to match; he wore chainmail accompanied by a red and black overtunic tabard. The red and black were the official colours of the Galman flag.

"You sent for me my King" the man said bowing

"Yes Lord Primus, I need to speak with you about the delegation you will be leading into Narnia" Priham replied

"Of course sire"

"Now the ambassadors will be speaking about introducing new trade routes between Narnia and Galma" Priham explained

"Yes sire and while the ambassadors do their talking I will continue with the plan" Primus replied

"Once you have completed your task then the rest of the plan will begin" Priham whispered a small grin appearing on his face.

Primus bowed and left, he had been in the service of the king for years now. They had fought wars many wars together and in a few days' time he would be leaving for Narnia and that is when their plan would begin.


End file.
